Navire's ECHO Logs
by foreststrike
Summary: Just a series of ECHO Logs belonging to my beloved OC, Navire. If you don't know who Navire is, please go and read 10 Days to find out! These are in no chronological order, and are very short each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello! This isn't the sequel to my story, 10 Days, but it is a set of recordings that came from Navire :) These are my personal additions to the History of Pandora ECHOs. **

ECHO Recording 1:

Navire: So, you rock the hell out of moonshiners for booze?

Mordecai: Yeah, I do that in my free time.

*pause*

Navire: What's your name?

Mordecai: Is that necessary?

Navire: To me, yes.

Mordecai: Mordecai. Or, at least that's the name I've grown with for the past 34 years.

Navire: Uh huh…

Mordecai: Your name?

Navire: Navire. Navire Eskira Sanchez. I don't suppose you have a middle name?

Mordecai: None that I know of.

Navire: *glances down at arm*

Mordecai: How'd ya get that?

Navire: You don't want to know, Mordecai.

ECHO Recording 2:

Navire: Nice place you got here.

Mordecai: Thanks.

*pause*

Mordecai: Ever heard of the Vault?

Navire: The what?

Mordecai: I guess you haven't.

Navire: Tell me more about this…. Vault. What's it made of? What does it contain?

Mordecai: Alien power. I guess that answers both your questions.

Navire: … what's the risk?

Mordecai: Death.

Navire: I like it.

ECHO Recording 3:

Navire: Who else is a…. Vault Hunter? Or whatever you call it?

Mordecai: Why don't I take you to meet them?

Navire: I don't know… I might end up cutting heads off.

Mordecai: … Why?

Navire: Feline nature.

Mordecai: I'm quite certain you'll like them. And I doubt they'll shoot you.

Navire: You're implying that they have guns.

Mordecai: You bet your furry ass they do.

Navire: I can't wait to meet them.

ECHO Recording 4:

Navire: Hi Mordy…

Axton: Mordecai, you know this cat?

Navire: I am not a cat, I am a cheetah.

Salvador: What's the difference?

Navire: You'll find out, midget.

Salvador: WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME, PUTA!

Roland: Whoa…. chill. Guys, Navire. Navire, guys.

Navire: Would be nicer if you'd specify "guys", Roland.

Axton: I'm not too sure about her.

Navire: *glaring at Zer0* I'm not too sure about the AssassIn.

Zer0: You know I am an Assassin.

Navire: I was told by Mordecai here that you speak in haiku?

Zer0: Not always.

Navire: Interesting…

ECHO Recording 5:

*BOOM*

Navire: Axton, you alright?

Axton: Better than I'll ever be in say, 10 years, Navire.

Navire: 10 years is a long way to go.

Axton: I think I know time a lot better than that.

*footsteps*

Mordecai: Well that sucked.

Navire: No shit, Mordecai. But I'm just here for the risk and the danger.

*gunshot*

Navire: Never, ever sneak up on a feline, got me?

Bandit: Yes….

Navire: Good.

*sprints off*

Axton: Damn that girl is fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So…. it's been awhile since I updated Navire's ECHO logs. Since my friend ChocolateyPony has posted something on FanFic…. I figured I might as well go back to posting ECHO logs.**

_ECHO log #32: 14:32, Crimson Raiders' HQ, Sanctuary_

Navire: Silver Night, I don't think it's exactly the best thing for you to uh… well, creep out the Raiders. They seem kinda offed by your ridiculously perky attitude. No offence.

Silver Night: Ridiculously perky? But… I thought it was fine to be like that?

Navire: Eh, not exactly. Be professional, ya?

Psycho: YAHHHHHHHH-

Navire: *BANG* Like that. No crazy antics. Okay? Not till you're a bit more integrated into the group, ya? Just shoot what you're told to shoot and say nothing. Nothing until you're official in the group, because you're creeping the others out.

Silver Night: Uh… I could try?

Navire: Don't just try, girl.

Silver Night: *snorts* Who are you calling girl.

Navire: Just… not till you're official. Then you can be as crazy as you like and no one will care?

Silver Night: Oh yeah? How crazy?

_ECHO recording #33: 14:35, Crimson Raiders' HQ, Sanctuary_

Navire: Well, crazy to the extent that Axton can walk around the HQ in his boxers and no one says anything.

Silver Night: Who's Axton?

Navire: Kinda short, blond hair, ex-Dahl, wears dog tags?

Silver Night: Oh…. so, when do I get official?

Navire: I dunno. Ask Roland, I guess.

Silver Night: *slams desk* ROLAND!

Roland: Ahh! What?!

Navire: Chill!

Silver Night: WHEN DO I GET OFFICIAL?

Navire: *facepalm*

Roland: *pause* I guess now's as good as anytime in a war like this.

_ECHO recording #37: 15:03, Shooting range, Sancutary_

Zer0: We get to test her, see if her shooting is good, make her official?

Roland: That is exactly what we are going to do.

Navire: Great. Marcus, roll out the first bandit!

*gears turning*

Navire: Now shoot it.

Silver Night: With what?

Navire: What do you mean, with what? A gun of course!

Silver Night: Sor-ree, I can also shoot from my horn, in case you haven't noticed.

Roland: No, I haven't.

Navire: *snort*

_ECHO recording #42: 16:44, Crimson Raiders' HQ, Sanctuary_

Salvavor: Congrats, chica!

Zer0: Your skills were sharp.

Mordecai: Gratz, Silver.

Lilith: Not bad, Silver. Not bad.

Axton: Dude that was AWESOME!

Navire: Good job, Silver Night.

Silver Night: Thanks guys. So… I'm officially a Vault Hunter?

Roland: Yes.

All: *cheering and yelling*

Silver Night: Well… now what?

Mordecai: Now? Now we drink.

_ECHO recording #43: 00:37, Angel's and Navire's room, Sanctuary_

Navire: Oh god…. soooo…. drunk… uh. *thump*

Angel: Are you okay?

Navire: Just… tired…

Silver Night: Duuuuudeeee…. I can't even…. see…..

Angel: You're the new Vault Hunter?

Silver Night: I dunno….

Navire: Yeah… she izzzz…

Angel: I think you two better get some rest.

Navire: Eh…. yeah. I sssee you two tomorr- *thump* Uh.


End file.
